


The Right Time

by moxhiistarr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Being an Idiot (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxhiistarr/pseuds/moxhiistarr
Summary: - crowley misses one of his dates with aziraphale.- aziraphale investigates and some nice fluff happens + a big twist (woahh!!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fist fic in like 3 years... please have mercy on me.

_ "He’s late." _

 

That was the first thought that had come to Aziraphale’s mind when Crowley didn’t show up for dinner that evening. It wasn’t unlike the demon to arrive “fashionably late” for these occasions, seeing how Crowley often carried himself with a sort of pretend loftiness. But, what concerned Aziraphale was that Crowley hadn't been answering his calls for a few days. Usually, the angel would have at least received a text message on his new smartphone (which was gifted to him by Crowley) saying something along the lines of, _“b there soon”_ or _“running late, lost my keys”_. But, Aziraphale just overlooked the demon’s strange behavior up to this point because things have drastically changed for the both of them since the Armageddon-that-wasn’t. 

 

_ "Crowley probably just needed to think things over," _ he thought. 

 

The least he could do was give his friend some time, considering that Crowley has waited six-thousand years just for their relationship to come to this point. Well, whatever their relationship was… they hadn’t really talked it over and continued just as they had before, for the most part. The only differences that occurred between them were quite insignificant and were only apparent if you decided to look close enough. 

 

_ The long stares, the not-so-hidden expressed friendliness, or their quiet moments together…   _ Although, neither of them would admit their feelings to one another, at least not yet.

 

It wasn’t the right time. 

 

The angel checked his watch repeatedly, with some degree of hope that it would somehow make time go by faster, it wasn’t helping. So, he just sat there alone for some time, trying his best to seem inconspicuous among the guest sitting at the other tables with dates of their own. Aziraphale began to feel isolated as he looked around apprehensively and fiddled with his coat. Once he realized that Crowley wasn’t anywhere to be found he left, a bit bothered by Crowley's decision not to come. But, he ignored the feeling because he had already indulged himself enough for the day and instead decided that it was probably time to check up on the wily snake he met long ago at the Eastern Gate.

 

***

 

Right now, that same wily snake was laying down on his bedroom floor shivering and chattering his teeth. Normally, Crowley wouldn’t find himself in a situation like this, but this obviously wasn’t a normal situation. He got up thinking that he would water (or torture) his plants, but that was long forgotten once gravity had gotten the best of him. So he found himself lying helplessly with his arms around his stomach as he pulled his knees close to his chest. 

 

The demon had fallen ill after an encounter with Azirapahle. The two of them were drinking wine together in the angel’s bookshop when he began feeling more out of it than usual. Luckily, Aziraphale didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary besides, Crowley leaving an hour earlier than he usually would. But, on that particular night they were both too intoxicated to care about small discrepancies like that. It was really a miracle that Crowley was able to get home safely. He had forgotten to sober up before leaving the old bookshop, and once he arrived at his flat he threw up that night’s dinner. He initially thought it was the alcohol, but it didn’t take very long for him to realize that it was much worse than that.

 

His flat was quiet besides the occasional groan that would escape the demons lips as he winced in pain. Crowley cursed under his breath, dissatisfied with himself because he was unable to accomplish a very simple task.

 

“C’mon y… you i… idiot…” He was greeted by a hacking fit before he continued. “You‘re a demon… y… you aren’t sss’possed to be ssick.” Crowley wrestled with himself a bit longer until he exerted all of his energy. He eventually decided it was probably best that he just lay down before he did anything that would get him inconveniently discorporated. (Though, that was very unlikely in his current state…) The demons mind became fuzzy as his senses dulled even more, unable to keep track of his thoughts, everything just blurred together in his mind as he slowly let himself drift off.

 

***

 

_ Knock, knock! _

 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale called, worryingly. He had been standing there for a short while and fumbled with his keys until he had found the one that Crowley had given to him, in case of emergency. The angel hoped he wouldn’t have to use it, but there he was opening the door. The thought of something bad happening to Crowley crossed his mind, making him fret more than he already was. “I’m coming in, alright?” He said, a bit more distressed than he intended. The angel entered the flat with very light and careful footsteps as if he were going to fall through the floor if he took a wrong turn. He was welcomed by an empty living room, unfortunately, before he checked the kitchen and the hallway, there was still no sign of Crowley. 

 

_ “Was Hastur or Beelzebub here?” _ he quickly dismissed the thought, worried that it might be real, then he cried out the demon’s name again. This time he was greeted by another coughing fit and the angel immediately rushed to find Crowley in his miserable state, lying on the ground, half-dressed, and trembling. 

 

“Oh goodness… ” He stopped himself for a second, startled by what he saw before kneeling down in front of Crowley, sitting the demon up so he could see his face - which was pale and painted with a baffled expression. “This is why you didn’t answer my calls.” 

 

“W’sss ‘appening?” The demon slurred as a hand gently lifted his head. Aziraphale watched as the demon slowly opened his beautiful golden eyes to find a very concerned angel. “‘Sss ‘at you, Zira?” A delicate touch was placed on Crowley’s forehead and the demon was instinctively drawn to it’s warmth. However, it was quickly pulled away from him, due to Aziraphale’s surprise.

 

“My dear, you are burning up.” Aziraphale nervously bit his lip contemplating on what he should do next. He would usually just miracle the sickness away. But, that really wasn’t an option since Heaven and Hell were a problem that they didn’t need right now. It was probably best he did things the human way, deciding that he should get the demon into his bed so he could lie comfortably. Then Azirpahale took off his coat, instantly placing it around Crowley’s shoulders. It wasn’t much but it would have to do for now. “Are you able to stand?” Asked Aziraphale, there was a moment of silence. “Crowley?”

 

“Mhmm…” 

 

“I asked you a question. Can you stand, dear?” He repeated himself a bit more firmly, yet each word that came from his mouth was full of love for the other being before him.

 

“I ss’pose ssso.” That was a lie. As soon as he was guided up by the angel, his legs escaped from beneath him. Aziraphale concluded that the best course of action would be to carry the demon, bridal style. There was a bit of protest from Crowley but he was already in Aziraphale’s ams before he could do anything about it. Aziraphale placed Crowley down gently at the edge of the bed, then headed into the opposite direction. It wasn’t long before he returned with a glass of water and a cool damp cloth, then he attempted to hand the glass to the demon who begrudgingly opposed the offer. 

 

“N… no.” Crowley simply said, weakly pushing the glass away with shaky hands. He was afraid of what might happen afterwards, since his stomach wasn’t necessarily agreeing with him at the moment.

 

“Dear, you should drink this. I know you are not feeling well right now. But, you need to stay hydrated.” Aziraphale gave the demon a pleading look, which Crowley plainly couldn’t refuse. So, the demon obeyed… sort of. Crowley only took a few sips of water before deciding that he wouldn't drink anymore. However, it didn’t curb Aziraphale’s enthusiasm once Crowley was finished. 

 

“’m done.” Crowley stated, handing the glass back to the angel across from him.

 

“You are doing so well, my dear!” Aziraphale exclaimed, taking the glass, then he began swiping the damp cloth across the demon’s head and neck. The action was met with an incoherent statement from Crowley who shuddered under the cloth’s touch. “What was that, my boy?”

 

“The cloth. ‘S cold.” 

 

“Oh,” he replied, sympathetically. “It’s uncomfortable, I know. But, it will help bring down your fever.” He continued patting the cloth gently on Crowley’s temple, much to the demon’s dismay. Aziraphale laid his patient down, covering him with the few blankets he could find on the bed. He gently stroked Crowley’s cheek. The demon took notice of the new sensation tilting his head slightly towards the angels contact and hummed softly. The small action made Aziraphale’s heart melt, so mesmerized by the sign of affection that Crowley displayed so openly.

 

“Angel…” The words spoken were barely a whisper.

 

“Yes, my dear.” 

 

“You’re, sss’ warm…” He hissed as a smile pulled at his lips. “I wissshh you could stay forever.” 

 

“I know. But, I can’t, dear. I really should make you something to eat.” The angel responded very affectionately, not realizing the weight behind Crowley’s statement. (Or pretending not to understand.)

 

“Nooo… I-I mean, with me. Here… Or anywhere you want, I want to be with you.” He pulled Aziraphale closer with strength that neither of them knew the demon had, bringing the angel face-to-face with those dazzling bright eyes. “I love you, Aziraphale.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -aziraphale deals with the big news, terribly b/c he has commitment issues  
> \- there is a brief mention of the aziraphale and crowley's sex lives ;)  
> \- light angst???  
> _ but there is a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again!!!!
> 
> also! thanks so much for your positive comments for the last chapter!

Most celestial beings did not truly understand the nature of love. To them, love is a very complex concept that really was not worth their time or effort because they were unable to categorize the prospect, but that didn’t mean they have not tried to do so. 

 

In the case of angels, love could be explained very effortlessly, typically defined as the admiration of the Almighty and Her Great Creation. Aziraphale was all too aware of that love. It was the love that they were endowed with before the Beginning it was a seamless love, persistent, predictable, and too perfect. As a result, many angels often take love for granted due to its unwavering presence as you walked through Heaven. It meant nothing to Aziraphale, who understood its superficial nature and thought that it’s intended purpose was often misconstrued because of God’s own ineffable nature.

 

Among demons there was a slightly different understanding. Unlike angels they were aware of the desires that compelled people to each other as a result of love, but only looked at the idea on a surface level. They didn’t understand that love was able to encompass a person’s being and eventually develop into a motivating force throughout that individual’s lifetime. How they saw love could simply be described with a short anecdote, of sorts. In this example, we will explore the interactions between Jeffrey Miller and Olivia Johnson at two very different points in their lives.

 

**Exhibit A**

 

On the day he proposes, Jeffrey says to his bride-to-be, “Olivia, I love you. You are smart, beautiful, charming, and the most amazing woman I have ever met. The past five years I’ve spent with you have been absolutely spectacular, and I wouldn’t change it for the world. Olivia, will you marry me?” 

 

See how heartfelt and sincere that was? That’s love. Regrettably, that wasn’t always the case.

 

**Exhibit B**

 

During the night they met, which occurred while both Olivia and Jeffery were in a drunken stupor, after a crazy night dancing together at a college party. Jeffery did not have his mind set on wedding bells or settling down with the love of his live. No, his motives were more along the lines of, “Olivia, baby… I love you soooo mucsh. You have such a nice ass.”

 

That was how demons viewed love, or what many may call  _ Lust _ .

 

***

Crowley knew exactly what lust was, it was fueled by temptation and the need for worldly satisfaction. Which wasn’t exactly something he or Aziraphale shied away from during their long lives. Although, they’ve never had encounters with each other up until this point. 

 

But, that is a totally different story within itself. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

When Crowley told Aziraphale that he loved him he actually meant what he said, or at least he thought he did. He wasn’t really sure if it was possible for him to feel love, considering that he was still a demon, a being that was supposed to be full of hatred, anger, and most importantly indescribably evil. But, it was quite apparent that Crowley was none of these things, especially when it came to his angel. The very same angel who was staring at him, completely dumbfounded because the words he heard just a second ago were ringing in his skull. __

 

_ I love you, Aziraphale. I love you, Aziraphale. I love you, Aziraphale. I love you, Aziraphale…  _

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t know that the demon had feelings for him. He wasn’t dumb. He just never thought he would hear those words so soon. At the moment, he was not properly equipped to find the right response to that statement (that likely was a direct consequence of completely disregarding six thousand years of romantic advances from the demon). All he wanted to say just flashed before him as the demon pulled them closer, their noses almost touching and the angels gaze traced the outline of Crowley’s lips.

 

_ I just want to stay here with you. I need you. I love you. I’m- _

 

“I… I’m scared, Crowley.” 

 

_ Oh fuck… _

 

The demon knitted his brows, indicating that he was just as surprised as Aziraphale by the proclamation. “I mean… I-” He didn’t know what he meant and he wasn’t ever going to as long as Crowley kept giving him that defeated expression. The same expression he saw when he sat with him in the bentley, all of those years ago…

 

“‘S okay.” Crowley answered. “I know what you meant.” The words broke Aziraphale’s heart, then the demon shrank into himself as he pulled away from the angel. “Thanksss.” He hissed. Aziraphale was unable to tell if if was out of frustration or disappointment. Maybe a bit of both.

 

***

 

It didn’t take long for Crowley to fall asleep after that, Aziraphale thought that it was probably best that he left his friend alone (well not totally alone, he still had a fever). But, he instantly regretted this decision. He sat against a wall in the kitchen holding one of Crowley’s plants. As of late, he has also taken up the habit of talking to plants. Until now he has only comforted the plants after he caught Crowley using his cruel and unusual methods on them. So, there he was whispering quietly to his new companion, that seemed to take pity on the angel.

 

“How could I be so utterly stupid?” He threw his head back to gaze up at the ceiling. Subconsciously, he hoped that She might give him the answers. But, divine intervention was not what he needed, what he needed was to figure out what that occurence meant. All of these years he blamed his inability to open up to Crowley on the Great Plan. But now that, that was no longer a problem Aziraphale was beginning to realize it was due to his own foolishness. It wouldn’t be long before he would have to check up on the demon, the angel dreaded the idea. Not because he didn’t want to see him. But, he thought that if he went back in there he would surely embarrass himself, again. An alarm went off on the stove, signaling that the soup was almost ready. The angel let out a sigh then got up from his spot on the floor making a bowl for Crowley and returned to the bedroom.

 

“Crowley?” He called, it was answered with a soft groan. “I made something for you to eat.” He placed the meal on the nightstand so it could cool down. Then the angel sat down on the bed next to Crowley with his back turned away from him. “Do you want to talk?”

 

“I don’t know... Are you too scared?” The demon chided, he seemed more alert now that he had time to rest.

 

“I’m honestly not sure...” The angel felt his chest tighten, “I just want things to happen at the right time, that’s all.” Crowley scoffed.

 

“Oh, and when is that going to happen?” He sat up, “When will there ever be a  _ right  _ time? I’ve been waiting six-thousand fucking years… I know ’s sstupid to expect that you will… I don’t know… Just decide that you want to be with me. I will wait forever if I have to. B-but…” There was a tinge of desperation in his voice now. “... I’m miserable, I'm helpless without you.” Aziraphale turned around to find tears streaming down the demon’s face. Crowley turned away, ashamed, he didn’t usually cry in front of anyone. Let alone, Aziraphale.

 

“Oh, Crow-” 

 

“I thought I lost you. In the fire…” Crowley’s body began to shake as he gripped his arms tightly. “But, now that I have you in front of me ’sss like I can’t even get close to you. Do you even feel the same way?” 

 

“I love you.” The words escaped Aziraphale’s lips, rolling strangely off of his tongue, although it felt right to say them. He then made the next move cupping Crowley’s face in his hands and pulling him closer. This time the demon didn’t back away, letting himself be lead into the kiss. It was so tender, yet firm. Crowley almost didn’t want to stop but they were both too out of breath when they were finished. Aziraphale couldn’t help but look into the demon’s eyes, wiping away the tears that kept flowing down his face, this time they were tears of joy. “I’m so sorry to keep you waiting, my dear.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- cuddles!!! <3<3<3  
> \- we will find out what happens to the soup  
> \- just a continuation of the last chapter really  
> \- DANGER!! it's too sweet it could give you cavities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is the last chapter guys! i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the other two but i haven't had much time lately.)

They sat there silently for what seemed like an eternity. But Aziraphale didn’t mind, now that Crowley was there in his arms with his face was nuzzled into the angel’s neck. The demon was beginning to nod off again. (Crying is very exhausting when you are sick.) Aziraphale almost didn’t want to move, afraid to startle the sleeping form next to him, but the soup was getting cold.

 

“Crowley…” Aziraphale, whispered. "You really should eat something." The angel combed his hands through Crowley’s soft hair, coaxing the demon to wake from his slumber. 

 

"... not hungry." The demon hummed softly in response and pulled the angel closer to him, drawn to the angels warmth. 

 

“I’m not taking no for an answer, especially in your condition.” Aziraphale wriggled his way out of Crowley’s tight hold then he reached for the soup that was still cooling off on the bed stand. Right now, Crowley wasn’t very concerned with eating. He was more focused on Aziraphale’s heartbeat that pulsed steadily -  _ badump, badump, badump, badump…   _ If it were up to him he would stay there forever. Unfortunately for him, that wasn’t the case. “I didn’t spend all of that time in the kitchen for nothing, you know.” Aziraphale said, handing the bowl over to the demon, who gave him a discontented look. “I saw that.” He retorted, playfully. “Now eat, or I’ll smite you.” He warned. Although, both of them knew that it was an empty threat.

 

“Okay, okay.” Crowley took the bowl and began to eat. He was actually starting to get his appetite back, finishing the soup quicker than Aziraphale was expecting. The angel took the bowl away, then checked Crowley’s temperature again, placing the back of his hand on the demon’s head.

 

“Well, you don’t have a fever anymore. That was apparent by how quickly you finished your meal. You must have been starving. When was the last time you ate something?”

 

“Ummmmm… I don’t remember…” Crowley shrugged and looked away, making Aziraphale suspicious of him.

 

“What do you mean,  _ ‘I don’t remember’ _ ?” The angel asked, shooting a worried look at the demon.

 

“Y’ know-”

 

“No. I don’t know, Crowley.” There was an awkward silence between the two of them.“ _ Crowley. _ ” Aziraphale frowned. “ Are you lying?

 

“Noooo. Of course not.” He gave the angel a forced smile, but Aziraphale wasn’t taking it. “ _ okay,fine.itwas…wednesday… _ ” He mumbled.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Wednesday. Alright?” The demon admitted.

 

“Wednesday! That was three days ago Crowley, you should have called me.” Aziraphale stood up and started pacing back and forth around the bedroom. “Wait… Weren’t we together? You could have just stayed at the bookshop when we were drinking wine.” 

 

“I just didn’t want to make you freak out, okay.” Crowley replied, nonchalantly.

 

“Freak out? I do  _ not  _ freak out.” 

 

“Oh really?” A smirk formed on the demon’s face. “You’re doing it right now.” Crowley’s answer made Aziraphale turn red with embarrassment.

 

“Fine. I may get a little fretful from time to time. But, that’s only because you are always putting yourself into risky situations and I hate to see you go through all of this if it could be easily avoided.”

 

“Avoided?” The demon retorted. “How the hell was I supposed to avoid getting sick?”

 

“You know that wasn’t what I meant, Crowley.”

 

“Oh really? Then tell me, Angel. What did you mean? Because I really am having a hard time figuring that out.”

 

“Have you even thought about what might have happened if I didn’t come here to help you?!” The angel said, shooting bitter look in the demon’s direction. He caught himself immediately when he noticed Crowley’s defeated expression. 

 

“You’re not upset, are you?” The demon shrank back into himself, it was one of the rare times he saw Aziraphale angry and he was taken aback. “I’m sorry, Angel. This was all my fault. I should have told you sooner.”

 

“N-no. I was just getting carried away. I didn't mean to yell.” The angel sighed.“I just worry about you that’s all. I would appreciate if you decided to check in with me. Even when you aren’t in the best situations.  _ Especially.  _ Then.” He sat down next to the demon again and continued. “I know. I am also guilty of not clearly expressing my feelings… I would like to apologize for that. But, I want this  _ thing  _ between us to work, whatever it is, I haven’t quite figured it out for myself. Though, I won’t let it stop me.”

 

“So… What do we do now?” Crowley asked.

 

“I’m not sure. What would you suggest? I’ve never done this type of thing before.” Aziraphale’s gaze was fixated on the demon’s eyes. Crowley took notice and looked down, a bit flustered.

 

“This is nice I s’pose.” He replied, taking the angels palms which felt so soft in his own, he brushed his thumbs in the back of Aziraphale’s hands. “You could stay here.”  Aziraphale didn’t respond, making Crowley feel uneasy. “If you like, that is… I-I mean.”

 

“Hush, dear. I would love to.”


End file.
